Supernova Mission 12
First | Previous | Next | Last The Pareah Prisms: Part 3 Midorian Mining Operation Upon arrival at Var Lupra, Keith is amazed at the construction of the plasma array. Khador explains to him that the plasma array's platform is an outdated Midorian station. Every computer simulation of the plasma array points to the supernova's implosion. Two of the Paréah prisms remain; the miners at Dekato and the Vossk have them. Keith decides to search the mining operation first, which is at Dekato in the nearby Eanya system. Cutscene Meanwhile, in the Nivelian sector... The Nivelian reports to Harval that the Terrans and the Midorians are working together to construct a new form of technology to reverse the supernova. Harval has used the supernova to his full benefit so far, so he will put a stop to this with "extreme measures." Back to Keith T. Maxwell... A Midorian industrialist greets Keith once he's at Dekato station. The industrialist has purchased the Paréah prism as a power source for the mining plant at Coromesk, in the Skavac system. Keith then makes a deal with him. He will help the company finish their last contract before the miners shut down their operations and give him the third prism. At Coromesk, a Midorian miner tells Keith that he needs 140t Titanium before the prism can be uninstalled. He says that Keith can dock at the plant to drop off the Titanium. After all 140t have been gathered, the miner will transfer the third Paréah prism to Keith's ship. Keith then returns to Var Lupra to drop off the prism before jumping into Vossk territory. Tips *Pirates will show up at Coromesk to raid the operation. Be prepared for unexpected, unwanted and uninvited "visitors." *You can use your cloak while mining. However if you are short on energy cells, aborting the mining/transfering is a valid option. You only reccive half of what you get if you abort/fail on extreme so be careful! *You can keep any excess Titanium and Titanium Cores after this mission, being rather handy if you need them for blueprints. *You can't enter Coromesk during this mission unless you equip a drill. *Don't even come here without Gunant's Drill. Gunant is really heavy on the price, but it's worth than IMT's crappy drills. Besides, you can get the target amount in a few sucessful attempts. If you can't find Titanium, come here before this mission and drill some before you leave. *Keep an eye on the number of Energy Cells. If you have less than four(eight in extreme), you will be stranded in the Skavac system. If you don't have enough before you went there, the game gives you a warning about the lack of energy cells, so you might wanna purchase a few more and conserve them. To conserve as much as possible, one can simply search each space station and buy as much as they can. **If you have less than four energy cells, hunt pirates for them. Tractor beams are a must-buy. **Deploying mines and sentry drones can help keep the pirates of one's back while one mines and when one transfers the titanium. It is dangerous when one transfers the titanium as you are left completely vulnerable so having a group of sentry drones helps out as they distract the pirates, and if you can heal up to 3 friendlies, you can heal all sentry guns at once. **Installing a turret (if your ship has a slot) is a good idea because one can defend themselves while transfering the titanium to the mining station. Category:Supernova Walktrough Category:Supernova Category:Walkthrough Category:GOF2 Category:Missions Category:Core Category:Ore Category:Skavac Category:Pirates Category:Midorian Technology Category:Midorians Category:GOF2HD